Lupin's Back
by SSAries42
Summary: Continuation of Lupin's back.
1. Chapter 1

Lupin had never forgotten Clarice. Throughout his wanderings and daily "occupational hazards" he never forgot her. Even Fujiko noticed. Whenever he saw a black mastiff, and smiled, no matter how vicious it was, always thinking about that beauty, that "gem" her risked his life to free.

"Lupin, are you thinking about Clarice again?'' Jigen asked,noticing his dreamy expression.

Lupin turned and looked at his friend, as they all drove from their latest heist. Lupin turned red, and smiled slightly embarrassed. He remembered their meeting at night. How despite his past, he was fully determined to reassure Clarice that he would stop at nothing ,until she was safe.

" _Shit... Terrible place to be confined in.'' he thought as he stood in the shadows._

" _Who is it?" Clarice asked._

" _I'm just a simple thief in the night, my lady." he answered calmly, trying to put the young woman at ease._

" _A thief? I've nothing to steal." she answered, trying to register the very words. He smiled, stepping forward, before bowing for her. She was after all a princess._

" _Good evening, Miss Bride."he said ever so gentlemanly._

" _You! You're the man from before, aren't you?'' she asked as he nodded._

" _You forgot something." he said placing the ring on her finger._

" _Well! "_

" _You came all this way for this... but you'll be killed if the Count sees you."_

" _Just another occupational hazard. It comes with the job.'' he said coolly._

" _I'll leave when my work here is finished ."Lupin said looking at Clarice._

" _Work? I have nothing for I am a prisoner. Just a couple of pieces of furniture.''_

" _Wait, you can take my ring.'' She started to take off the ring, but Lupin refused. He wasn't here for the ring. He was here for her._

" _What I came here seeking is a precious jewel that an evil sorcerer had locked away in a dark, unforgiving tower. With your consent, this humble thief will liberate this lovely gem.'' he said bowing._

" _Me? " she squeaked. Lupin smiled. She finally got the message. He smiled at her loveliness. Thank heavens he was rescuing her. She was too young, too innocent to be married to that rat of a count. No she certainly didn't belong with the likes of that man. She needed someone to love her, to treat her like a lady, not a pawn in his game for treasure and wealth._

" _Like rescuing precious stones that are confined in a safe... It would be unjust to leave a girl here to be made a bride... So you see heroism is part of my job.''_

" _You came to set me free! '' he nodded again, smiling, as she walked back over to the window._

" _Thank you... I'm very glad... But you are not aware of the dreadfulness of the Cagliostro family." she said ruefully._

" _As I see it, they'll just bring me back."_

" _How can there be a happy ending to this romantic tale? The fair damsel believes in the power of the wicked sorcerer, yet she does not believe in the power of the thief. If only she believed in the power of the thief... If that girl would believe... The thief could fly in the sky." Lupin said outstretching his arms._

 _He could drink all the water in the lake." he said clasping his hands together._

" _Lupin! Lupin!''_ Lupin snapped out of his thoughts. Jigen stared at Lupin puzzled, before hitting him upside the head.

"Ow!''

"Stop daydreaming and lets get a move on.'' Jigen said as Lupin looked up at the sky.

" Relax. Lets stop and smell the roses. Besides, its called a vacation for a reason.'' Lupin said before looking over at the lake. He saw a group of little kids playing. He was happy vaction had finally come. He wanted to find Clarice and see her. He was pretty sure she hadn't married. He wanted to marry her,but that was out of the question,him still being a thief and all. He finally put away his doubts long enough to get back to the beauty.

Then when he heard a terror filled scream. He ran over to the children, leaving Jigen behind. He ran over to find two poor girls, hanging for dear life onto a worn out root of a tree near the edge of the huge waterfall. He ran ahead to where the poor girl was, all the while trying to get out his grappling hook.

"Hang on,ladies.''

"Please hurry.'' the oldest one whimpered. Lupin swung down, trying to reach them.

"Damn. The ropes too short.'' he cursed under his breath. And what was worse, was the root was breaking.

"Here, take Rose.'' the girl said lifting the young blonde girl. Lupin caught her.

"Lupin, throw her to me!''

"Jigen!''

"Lupin hurry up, unless you want the poor lady to fall to her death.'' Jigen said catching the little girl. Lupin nodded focusing on the girl. He couldn't see her face, but she looked strangely familiar. That's when he saw her fall. Instinctively he let got of the rope, grabbing her, placing his hand on her head to protect her from any major injuries. They collided into the water, the current was too strong. Lupin managed to still hang onto the girl, who was now unconscious. After using all his strength to get a shore, he collapsed onto the rough sandy ground. The last thing he saw was Clarice.

He woke up, his head pounding and his vision blurry. He kept playing the same vision in his head. Clarice.

 _That girl couldn't have been her, could it?_ He thought as he touched the fresh gash on his forehead. He winced.

" _Man, what a tumble. Where am I?"_ He was obviously in a very beautiful, stately mansion, judging by the furniture and in a woman's room for that matter, by all the flowers placed there. He turned to find the girl he saved standing in the doorway along with a maid.

"Clarice?'' She smiled running over to hug him.

"Lupin!'' she squealed as the maid set down a tray of cheese,bread and meats.

"OW!'' he yelped at the sharp pain on his side.

"I'm sorry.'' she said loosening her hold on him. He smiled before lightly kissing her cheek.

"How long have I been out?'' Lupin asked weakly as he got a good look at her. Her hair was longer and in a bun. She still looked the same.

"Three days. Thank you for saving me.'' she said.

 _Three? Man ,dejavavu_ .He smiled remember how he pigged out on bread and cheese in order to get his strength up, just to save her.

"So what brings you here?''

"On holiday. I'm through with stealing for now and Jigen and I decided to take a vacation. Zenagata's on vacation too. He still follows me around, as if trying to catch me in the act. You didn't get hurt did you?'' Lupin said laughing softly.

"I'm alright. You seemed to take most of the fall. You had lost alot of blood due to the impact and a couple of rocks.'' she said handing him some of the food.

"So what's been going on with you?'' he said sitting up and eating.

"Well, I'm running the kingdom. And its getting rather boring.'' she said quietly.

"So how's the married life?''

"What? Oh I'm ..I'm not married.'' she said ,her cheeks flushing.

"What? As pretty as you are? You should be married and making someone happy.'' he said, before a dizzy spell overtook him. She smiled back before pressing a cold wet towel to his forehead and steadying him. He held her hand, smiling at her.

"You're still very weak. Reminds me of when you battled the count.'' He gave her a roguish smile. She had a lot of guts, almost being killed trying to protect him. He liked that about she wasn't going to sit back and let a guy take all the grunt work.

"Why aren't you married?'' he asked again, curious about knowing the reason for her celibacy.

"I-I well I never could find anyone that was my type. You left quite an impression on me.'' she said smiling. He gave a cheeky grin.

"Really?''

"Mmhhmm.'' she said as he grinned. Then he got serious.

"Tell me something Clarice. After all these years do you still love me?''

She turned red, before sheepishly nodding. Lupin smiled before pulling her onto his chest. He kissed her, slowly at first, before turning up the heat. Clarice wasn't frightened, at least when it came to the kissing. He ran his hand up her body,making Clarice moan softly into his mouth. Clarice felt him kiss her neck,nipping it,sucking it,wanting to tell the world that she was his,in the form of his invisible signature. She felt like she was encased in liquid heat,her body trying desperately to have lupin, the only source that could cool her off.

"Lupin?''

"Mmhhmm?'' he mumbled smelling her hair. She backed away.

"What's wrong?'' he asked. He looked over and Jigen was there.

Jigen smiled nervously. Lupin prayed he hadn't seen much,for the princesses sake.

"Um, we have to get going before nightfall to find a place to stay.''

"You can stay here tonight, if you would like. Besides, it's the least I can do, after all you both helped rescue me.'' she said quickly. Lupin smiled.

 _She definately wants or rather needs for me to stay._

"All-Alright. Um oh and the nurse told me to tell you dinner is ready.'' Jigen said as calmly as possible. Clarice thanked Jigen before he quickly ran out the room. Clarice smiled.

"Now where were we?'' Clarice asked. Lupin gave a surprised look before growling. Clarice had grown bolder since the last meeting.

"I was kissing you.'' he said before pressing her against him. They forgot about dinner, telling the maids who knocked to just leave them a snack in the kitchen. Lupin wanted to ravish her, as sad as it was,thats what he wanted not out of lust,but because she needed to be treated like a lady. However,he didn't want to hurt her.

Clarice smiled, taking in the scent of her hero. That is before she heard Lupins stomach growl. They busted out laughing.

"Let's get something to eat.''

She nodded as he offered her his arm. She smiled and accepted as they headed out the bedroom and into the corridor leading to the kitchen.

After making it to the kitchen, they found a tray of sandwiches and cookies for them.

"Lupin, um would you do me a favor?''

"Anything, my fair maiden.'' he said between bites of his sandwich.

"There's a dance, a party really; in honor of my 23rd birthday. Would you be my escort?'' she asked looking down at her food. He smiled.

 _She's so cute when she's nervous._

"Of course.'' he said kissing her hand. She smile ,before kissing him gently on the mouth.

Little did they know someone was watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

He had learned how to waltz from his grandfather, after all being a thief also to his grandfather meant being gentlemanly, and on occasion pickpocketing an unsuspecting victim while doing something completely innocent. He could feel her heart race.

 _God,she's so beautiful. Why did I let her go?_ He thought to himself as he danced. He pulled her closer, rubbing the small of her back, causing her to sigh happily as she placed her head on his shoulder for a moment. He felt his eyes roll in the back of his head. It was delicious pleasure coursing through his veins. God how he wished he could make her feel loved right there.

"Miss bride, you lie. You dance very well. No doubt you'll make the man you'll marry very happy.'' he teased causing her to look down. He grinned, before lifting up her chin.

"You really are a gem.'' Lupin murmured, leaning into kiss her.

"Lupin!'' Jigen yelled. Lupin groaned under his breath as Jigen neared where the two lovers were. Lupin naturally stepped back from Clarice. Clarice turned, hiding her disappointment.

"Oh sorry for ruining the-''

"Sir Jigen it's alright. Lupin and I were just getting some air. I'll leave.'' Clarice said gracefully. She smiled at Lupin before walking back to her room.

"You enjoy ruining romantic moments, don't you Jigen?'' Lupin asked when Clarice was out of earshot.

"Hey, sorry. Although I enjoyed watching the two of you dancing. You two looked sooo adorable.'' Jigen said teasing Lupin. Lupin blushed, still excited about having that intimate moment.

"Didn't know you could dance.''

"My grandfather taught me. He figured it would help me attract beautiful women and possible candidates for a nice heist.'' Lupin said as Jigen and him walked back.

Lupin sat in his bed,all the while thinking about Clarice. Once again he snuck out,this time heading to Clarice's room. He snuck in quietly, and watched her.

"Lupin, why not sleep with me?''Clarice said wide awake. Lupin stared at her, Clarice instantly turning red as he grinned mischievously.

"You'll be grouchy as an old bear if you fall asleep standing up.'' she said quickly.

"Shouldn't a princess be dreaming of princes instead of awake?''

 _You are my prince. I dream about you even when I'm awake,Clarice thought._

"I will after you're comfortable.'' Clarice said getting up. Lupin before he had time to usher her back to her bed,Clarice wrapped him in a hug.

"Lay with me, please. I won't sleep until you do.'' Clarice said softly. Lupin picked Clarice up gingerly, before gently placing her on the bed.

"Turn around, a lady shouldn't see a gentlemen change.'' Lupin said. Clarice refused to obey.

"I'm not a child,Lupin.'' Lupin kissed her gently, before stripping in a calm was still tall and lanky,but he had some delightfully defined muscles.

"Now will you go to sleep, Princess Clarice?'' he asked smirking as he noticed she was blushing.

"Yes. Goodnight ,Lupin.'' Clarice nuzzled her face into his chest, as he pulled her near him.

"Sleep well.'' he murmured, falling asleep.


End file.
